


Heart Thumps Even Faster

by Dynamic_Ideation



Series: Heart Thumps Even Faster [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, ParkerAllen, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash has to save the city from a threat he isn't sure how to fight...or resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Thumps Even Faster

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pic of Grant and Chris that made it look like they go together. I felt like it needed to be done. I mean, the slash just wrote itself after I saw that.

There were bodies everywhere. Some were conscious, scrambling, screaming. Many were still; broken, bleeding. Destruction was everywhere. Shards of glass, twisted metal, and rutted, crushed concrete. The man who caused it all came striding confidently through and with a flick of his wrist made a fleeing citizen fly across the street and crash down into the windshield of a Ford pickup.

Police came, sirens blaring, and with another flick the squad cars were upended in midair.

The Flash is blazing a trail to the scene. “How do I fight this?”

“We don’t know what he can do,” Cisco replied frantically. “We’re looking.”

He speeds up behind the man, wrenching his arms behind his back. “That’s enough! No more hurting innocent people.”

“Ooh, righteous hero, come to make me submit to him. I like it.” It was so blatantly sexual that Barry was shocked. Especially when he considered the position they were in…crowded in close, no space between them, twisted and tangled together, ass to crotch. In the split second he paused the man had turned on him, and he was suspended in midair.

He peered at him, predator eyes narrowing. “And you’re hot, too.” Barry could see him swirling his tongue against the inside of his cheek, his eyes stripping Barry straight out of his suit, exposing raw nerves and a raw sexual drive. He laughs and flicks Barry away like a bug, making him crash through a storefront window.

With his speed Barry is coming back at him in an instant, dodging the whirlwind of debris he’s flinging.

Cisco’s voice blares in his ear, “The name I’m getting is Malachai Parker.”

Barry speeds him into a brick wall, fingers digging into the hard slabs of muscle of his upper arms. “Malachai, no one else has to get hurt. You can stop now before things get any worse.” He’s mere inches from the evildoer’s face. The cool blue eyes bore into him, igniting something inside.

Malachai smirked. “But then you wouldn’t throw me up against walls, and where’s the fun in that?” Barry was mortified; mainly because he was blushing as furiously red as his suit. This guy was hot, too. Like, surface of the sun hot. Those eyes, those shoulders, that mouth… _Get your head in the game, Barry_.

“You know, I’d love to stay for some pillow talk but I really must be going.” Malachai simply murmurs an incantation and starts to dissolve into a fine mist under Barry’s fingers. He’s left with his empty hands leaning against the rock solid wall.

“What the…?” He hears a taunting laugh and turns in time to Malachai wave at him from across the street, before dissolving again for good. Barry’s stuck standing there, at a loss. How could he do all of those things? And why did Barry feel so hot under the collar?

“What the hell happened, Barry?”

“Cisco, who _was_ that guy? _What_ was that guy?” Barry needed to know; he had to be stopped, even more so because he’d made Barry’s super fast heart thump even faster.

“Get this; he’s not a meta. He’s a warlock.”

“We’ve never faced anything like that before.”

“Get back here so we can work on a plan.” Barry started to run, trying more than anything to escape the buzzing in his brain, the electricity he felt being eye-to-eye with the provocative villain.

He heard Cisco pause. “Hey, did uh…did he say you were hot?”


End file.
